Beautiful
by XxxHandsOnMexxX
Summary: Caspian gives Lucy the best birthday present ever. Lucy/Caspian fluff. Oneshot.


Lucy sighed as she sat on her throne

Lucy sighed as she sat on her throne. She didn't understand why she was depressed; after all, it was a celebration for her 13th birthday. She watched as her older sister Susan danced and mingled with the many hopeful suitors that were always flocking to her.

Her.

Always _her._

Lucy sometimes hated to admit it, but Susan _was_ beautiful. She was more than beautiful. She was perfect in every single way possible. Or at least it seemed that way to Lucy. She would make a true wife to any man. Lucy was….cute. Always cute. Sometimes pretty, but never beautiful. She was just cute little Lucy. She discretely felt the small rolls on her stomach. 'Well if I do want the men's attention like Susan gets, maybe I should stop eating….' She shook the thought out of her head. Absurd, she told herself. Wait, what had she eaten already tonight? She thought about the sweets she had consumed earlier that day. 'Well maybe I could just skip dinner tonight that should make up for it.' She smiled to herself. At that very moment, dinner was announced. As Lucy sat down at her seat, she realized that the cooks had prepared her favorite dish that evening. She cringed. If she didn't eat, surely somebody would know what she was up to. 'Well maybe if I just ate half, or played with it….'she thought. But of course Edmund took his seat next to her on the right, and Susan sat to her left. 'Great' she thought, 'now I'm really going to get caught.' She sighed. She gave in and ate half, feeling disgusted with herself. Edmund stared at Lucy's half-eaten food and snorted,

"What? Now that you are 13, you are too good to eat with your siblings?"

Lucy felt something boiling inside her when Edmund spoke. She stood up so quickly that the chair behind her fell over, and Peter's head shot up, mouth full of food. She grabbed her plate and dumped the rest of the contents on Edmund's plate. Lucy then stomped away angrily, but not before hearing Peter ask Edmund jokingly for half of the food Lucy had dumped on Edmund's plate. Lucy rushed outside the castle, brushing away the tears on her face and trying to compose herself.

Back inside, Susan was scolding her two brothers.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She said harshly, "Not only for the way you treated Lucy, but for acting childish in front of Caspian." She began to get out of her chair to find Lucy when Caspian stopped her.

"I'll take care of it" he said, thinking that Lucy had probably had enough of her siblings for one night.

"Well, okay" Susan said. Caspian then began searching the castle for the young queen. He walked to her chambers, gently knocking the door.

"Peter, for once in your life leave me alone!" he could hear Lucy yell from inside. Caspian took a step back. What was going on? That didn't sound at all like the Lucy he knew.

He finally stepped back up and said, "It's not Peter, Queen Lucy."

Silence.

"May I please come in and speak with you?" he asked.

More silence.

He sighed and started to walk away when he heard the door creak open. "You can come in." Lucy said flatly. He walked in as Lucy lay back on her bed.

"Lucy, what is wrong?" Caspian asked. Lucy looked up at him with blood shot eyes.

"Everything" she muttered.

"Okay, give me an example." Caspian said. Lucy sighed.

"Edmund, for one thing. He always has to have his immature jokes. Peter is always on my back about something, and Susan…." She stopped.

"What about Susan?" Caspian asked. Lucy glared.

"It's always about her! Her! Her! Her! How beautiful she is, how smart she is, always all about her!" Caspian laughed. He didn't intend for it to sound mean, but it came out that way anyway.

"It's not funny!" Lucy exclaimed. "You are just like the rest of those men who always worship him her as if she's Aslan Himself!" Caspian stopped laughing.

"Lucy, are you….are you actually _jealous_ of Susan?" he asked.

"No!" Lucy said.

"So she's beautiful, that doesn't mean anything!" Caspian looked at Lucy. "Lucy, you are more beautiful than Susan could ever dream to be." Lucy laughed,

"Yeah, thanks anyway, Caspian." Caspian said,

"I'm serious, Lucy." Lucy looked at him.

"What…" Lucy asked.

"Lucy you are beautiful. And I'm not just saying that. I truly mean that. I'm madly in love with you, and not because of anything else except that you are beautiful inside and out." Lucy stared.

"Do…do you really mean that Caspian?" Caspian smiled,

"Every word, Queen Lucy." Lucy smiled to herself. "Now, come along, Queen Lucy. The others will wonder were we went." Caspian said. "

Caspian…." Lucy began.

"Yes, Lucy?" Caspian asked.

Lucy smiled, "Could you do something for me, as a birthday gift?" Caspian smiled,

"Of course, Lucy. What is it?" Lucy stalled a bit.

"Could you…would you….kiss me?" Caspian looked startled.

"Lucy…." He said.

"Please, Caspian? Back in England all the girls have already had their first kisses except me. Susan has had tons, I'm sure. Please? Just a small one?" Caspian sighed. It didn't seem right. But for some strange reason he felt like he was being pulled by something to sit next to Lucy on her bed. He looked at her once childish face that was now most certainly a woman's. He cupped her cheek in one hand and gently placed his lips against Lucy's. Lucy then knew, right there in Caspian's eyes, that she was beautiful.

**Does anybody want some wine with that cheese? xD**

**Please review! This is my first fanfic and I know it's not that good, but I tried. Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated! My sister helped me a lot with this fic, so kudos to her! Cheers!**


End file.
